Outlast
by Oceanshades
Summary: No conflict is ever black or white, but once the dust is settled, the leaders decide who is right, who is wrong. Who is good, who is evil. Warrior nature pushes us to extremes of violence and depravity, and a promise to paradise yet to come. Horror rises with desperation, blind faith. Life will test you, pushing cats to a place where going mad, is the only sane thing to do.
1. Chapter 1

Quick summery

The four clans, Thunder, shadow, wind and Riverclan all fought in the greatest battle of their lives. Only four cats remained. The four cats tried to recreate the clans but failed. One clan kept the handsome or pretty cats, while the strange cats got  
/thrown into Oddclan. The mentally insane or crazy cats got thrown into Mentalclan. There's a fourth clan... Sealed away due to a twoleg wall that got built around them. Formally Riverclan, now named Forgottonclan.

But a prophecy reveals itself, stating something along the lines that the four former clans are they are just cats... Apprentices at that, what could they possibly do...?


	2. Characters and prologue

**Clans**

'The clan of the great'

 **Greatclan**

The clan that thinks they holds the strongest, bravest, but reality, just the most handsome and pretty cats of the clans. They are actually the weakest, fending off of prey and support that 'Oddclan' give them.

Greatclan lives in the lush forest, where prey lurks but the cats are too 'pure' to hunt the prey.

Camp is in a large hollow in the ground, that is protected by pretty bushes and flowers.

Leader\- Bravestar- handsome smoky gray tom

Deputy\- Winterfur- pure white shecat

Medicine cat- Mosstail- gray and brown tabby shecat

 _Warriors_

Firestorm- handsome fiery ginger tom

Swirlheart- marbled gray and white tabby shecat

Glistenpatch- sleek and shiny white and black tom

Blueshell- gray blue shecat with shaded gray paws and tail.

Mudmusk- pretty Siamese shecat with a darker brown shaded muzzle and nose bridge.

Butterfly- pretty calico shecat

Thistletail- spiky tailed black tom

Lightfrost- once handsome yellow and white tom

Apprentices

Thunderpaw- loud white and gray tabby tom

Cloudpaw- white shecat

Havenpaw- white and ginger shecat

Queens

Clampelt- stone gray shecat

Kits- Icekit- Berrykit

Elders

Redstone- dark ginger and gray tom

Clan of the strange

 _ **Oddclan**_

The clan that is also known as the strong

Clan that lives in the marshy pine forest.

Camp is hidden in a secluded dry clearing, based by bushes of thorn thistle and nettle.

Leader\- Oakstar- red brown tabby tom with a twisted tail

Deputy\- Yellowclaw- yellow shecat with unusual long front claws

Medicine cat- Mintleaf- gray shcat with mint green eyes and birth defect of no claws.

Med cat apprentice- Thornpaw- aggressive tangle furred ginger tom

 _Warriors_

Blazecloud- ginger and white tom with extra toes

Twistedmaw- gray and black tom with a twisted jaw. Birth defect

Graysight- blind brown tabby shecat. Despite her blindness, she is the clans best tracker and wisest clan member.

Sorrelfoot- white shecat with bright ginger paws. One of her eyes are blue the other green.

Whisperheart- mute gray and white tabby tom

Smalltail- cream furred tom with a bobtail

Apprentices

Shadowpaw- extremely dark brown shecat with barely noticeable lighter stripes

Brightpaw- bright ginger shecat born with one deaf ear

Queens

None as of now

Elders

Scarskin- fur less pink and gray tom with scars lacing his ugly skin

The clan of the insane

Not really a clan, since most cats are mentally incapable to follow commands or so and so

 _ **Mentalclan**_

Clan that lives on the moorelands

Leader\- Hawkstar- relatively sane dark tabby tom

Deputy\- Eagletalon- aggressive white and dark brown tom

Medicine cat- Goosetail- crazy cream furred shecat

 _Warriors_

 _The mentally impaired (cared for by the sane cats who volunteered to join this clan)_

Screechclaw- naturally aggressive loud shecat with light gray tabby fur.

Mouseheart- extremely scared and shy light brown tom

Sparrowwing- brown and ginger tabby shecat with severe lack of thought and activity

Moonflame- cream and ginger tabby shecat who seems to think the entire world is against her.

- _The Sane Cats_ -

Harefoot- strong and lithe creams and brown tabby tom

Fernleaf- gray shecat with leaf green eyes

Mallowstem- light gray and black tabby tom

Raspberryfur- deep red-ginger tom

Brambletail- dark brown tom with black striped tail

Apprentices

Windpaw- quick light gray shecat

Sunpaw- golden tom, clumsy and confused.

Queens

Cactus- sleek black shecat with white spots, former loner, had day old kits when found at their border.

Kits-Cake,-Musty,-Wallow,-

Elders

Jumpfire- smokey gray tom with ginger paws

The clan of the forgotten

The cats that got separated from the other clans when twolegs put a large wall across the entire length of their lake and river borders.

 _ **Forgottenclan**_

Fields of creeks rivers and water sources cats that hunt fish

Leader\- Blazingstar-bright ginger shecat with dark blue eyes

Deputy\- Wishheart- kind white shecat

Medicine cat- Blackberry- black tom with bright pink nose

 _Warriors_

Rippletalon- feisty and quick light gray tom

Waverunner- clans finest swimmer, blue gray shecat

Ottertail- dark brown shecat with plumy tail

Minnowfur- silver shecat

Beechnut- cream and brown tom

Whitestripe- black tom with thin white stripes across his back

Lionpelt- fluffy ginger tom

Emberstone- black tom with stone gray paws and tail tip

Apprentices

Riverpaw- blue gray tom

Troutpaw- darker gray tom

Pikepaw- brown and gray shecat

Queens

Willowstorm- shaded gray and light brown shecat

Kits: Lilykit-Frostkit-Needlekit

Grasseyes- dull cream shecat with bright green shaded eyes

Kits:Tigerkit-Leopardkit-Lostkit

Elders

Speckleflare- mottled Brown and ginger tabby shecat

Blueshade- light blue gray shecat with darker gray paws and tail tip

Tripletoes- light brown tom with three extra toes on one paw

Cats outside the clans

Tigerfur- ginger tabby tom-formally tried to kill Bravestar to gain leadership

Vinny- white and black shecat kittypet

Lampshade- yellow and white tabby tom kittypet

Paper- white tom rogue

Egg-cream tom rogue

 _ **That is it it for the alliances/characters**_!

Prologue

"There once stood four great clans, that surrounded the lake territories. The clans were the noble, and brave Thunderclan. The sly and sneaky Shadowclan. The quick and fierce Windclan, and the sleek and strong Riverclan. But as the cats began to grow  
/angered and mental, every cat turned against each other, and soon died out leaving only four cats. The handsome dark gray tabby tom Lightfrost, the mentally unstable shecat Sleektail, the deaf and mute tom Runningwhisper, and a white and brown shecat  
/named Pikeheart. The four grew distant, and created their own clans. Our clan, Greatclan, filled of the pretty and handsome cats only, grew from Lightfrost. The strange cats, the ones who are just too weird or crazy, harbor from Sleektail. The oddballs,  
/the ones with extra toes, or disabilities are cast into Oddclan. But there's another clan...they are forgotten long ago, ever since a twoleg monster built large walls around their lake and river borders. Pikeheart formed that clan. Though, it is unknown  
/whether they survived." Spoke a large, star dusted black tom. Stars glistened in his eyes, as he stared at three shecats, the medicine cats of the three known clans.

One of the shecats, a gray and brown tabby shecat, snorted in response to the story. " we all know that, the story is passed down cat to cat!" She interupted, her claws flexing into the soft Starclan soil. The shecat beside her, a gray shecat

with mint green eyes and no claws, fluffed out her fur at her friends anger. " let the old tom continue. He may have something to add. " she whispered reason, her voice smooth as she stared at awe at the Starclan cat. The wide eyed other shecat, cream  
/furred, grunted in response.

The Starclan warrior just nodded his head, and continued his story.

" not long after the battle, and the death of the clan leaders, I received a prophecy. A prophecy I was told only now to tell to you three.

 _'Thunder shall boom over the clans, the wind shall howl along, casting dark shadows across the raging river. Dark skies will fall, as the four rise again, and seek vengeance on the stars that cast them down. '_

Find the forgotten clan. Tell them, and we must hurry."

 _ **(Short prologue I know, my chapters will be like ten times longer though! Anyway, the reason it's short was because I couldn't really find anything to add to it. )**_


End file.
